Escaped Childhood
by Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus
Summary: Elsa and Elphaba leave their homes at the ages of 10 and 12 and meet each other on the North Mountain, soon becoming inseparable friends. I suck at summaries I know I know. But please give it a shot! Cover Image coming soon! Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own Frozen. I don't own Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here I am for my first fan fiction! Sooooo…. I hope you like it! Please Read and Review. And Favorite and Follow! And now….I happily present…..Chapter 1 of Escaped Childhood.

Elsa Pov

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!" I hear Anna say from behind the closed door. I can't stay here any longer. I'm causing my family so much pain. Most importantly, I can never hurt Anna again. I'm going somewhere I can be alone to master my powers. The North Mountain. Maybe I'll be able to come back one day, but I doubt it…..I'll never be able to control this curse. Opening the window I look back at door one last time and I am able to softy her Anna say "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." "Go away Anna!," I shout, choking back a sob. Stepping out the window, I head toward The North Mountain.

FROZENWICKEDFROZENWICKEDFROZENWICKEDFROZENWICKEDFROZENWICKEDFROZENWICKED

Yay! I finally wrote something. Lol Sorry it's so short, I just wanna see if you guys like (If there are any people reading) it and then I'll write more. I probably won't write right away, probably sometime in October. Well remember R, R, F, and F! Byyyyeeeee!

Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! This story will be an ElsaxOC. But I want you the readers to decide If it should be a Fiyeraba or a Gelphie. Kk? Just tell me what ship when you review and the one most voted for will be the one used! Well Byyyyeeeeee ….again. lol Don't forget to vote! PS: She's meeting Elphie next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I got 5 reviews! I am so proud of myself. Lol Well the final standings for Gelphie vs Fiyeraba are: *drumroll* …Fiyeraba: 2 (Guest:Frostbite and Thepopcornpup ) annnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd Gelphie: 3 (Singer013 and I let a couple of my best friends from school read and they either said: "Eh...I doesn't matter, it's still good.", "Gelphie." or (Most popular) What's Fiyeraba/Gelphie/Wicked?" Lol) Annnnddddd this story will beeeeeeeeeee…..Gelphie! o it's Gelphie… that means it's musicalverse with hints of bookverse. I usually will only write Fiyeraba book verse because musical Fiyero, I believe, is quite one dimensional, but that's just me. I will write Fiyeraba soon. Enough of my gab, onto Chapter 2! (P.S. No need to vote for ships anymore. KK? Good. Lol) (P.P.S. Extremely sorry if I missed any reviews. If you voted, Fiyeraba or Gelphie, and I missed it I'm sooo sorry and your vote will not count. If you did vote Fiyeraba I am starting a Fiyeraba one-shot collection(of songfics) soon called **_**Stay,**_ **sooo yeah please don't be mad if you did, I'll have a story up soon.**

**Helsa (guest): Yay! A reviewer! Thank you sooo much for liking it and reviewing! Watch out for more chapters!**

**Thepopcornpup: Thanks so much for reviewing and again sorry but this will not be Fiyeraba. Everyone does loves that Winkie Prince so I will be writing Fiyeraba soon.**

**Frostbite: Well at the moment in the story Elsa is still in the room her parents moved her into (the one with the snowflakes on the door) so it would not be that far down. I believe that during those 13 years Elsa at sometime moved into her parents room (which would be reserved for the Queen and/or King). Or she just went in there to see her father's portrait for strength. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Singer013:YAY! A reviewer, follower, and a favoriteter (I just made up a word, but oh well! Lol)! I guess your not the oddball now! Hahaha You have gotten your wish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Frozen; but I wouldn't say no to an Elphaba, Glinda, and/or Elsa for Christmas! :D**

Standing atop the North Mountain Elsa began to look for a place to stay, before she builds something for herself of course, for the night. As she begins walking toward a cave she stop abruptly, swearing she hears faint screaming coming from past the North Mountain.

"Wait. Isn't that coming from The Great Kells?" she says.

As the screaming gets louder she is able to see a small black speck just above the mountain's peak and coming down fast. She quickly runs into the cave to avoid being hit. From inside the cave she could hear the screams get more defined and was able to make out words.

"Ahh!...Pull up!...PULL UP!..GAH!...THIS OZ-FORSAKEN BROOM!.AHHHH…...Oof."

Broom? Oz-Forsaken? Who was that? Elsa began to slowly make her way out of the cave. Immediately seeing where the person crashed, she ran over stopping just steps away from the mystery person. She looked over the person, quickly seeing she was a girl about her age, maybe a couple years older. The strange girl had long raven hair, green skin, wore all blac…Wait. Green skin? Defiantly not from Arendelle, but Elsa wasn't one to judge considering she had ice powers. Gathering up her courage she finally managed a weak,

"W-who are you?,"

The green girl looked up in a snap and begin to stare at the Snow Princess. She looked over her as if sizing her up.

Finally the witch said in a strong and protective voice "Who are you?"

"Elsa. Your turn." the princess quickly replied

The raven-haired witch seemed taken aback by the pale girl's firm but scared voice but quickly replied with an,

"Elphaba. Would you mind telling me where exactly I am?"

**And….it is done! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry it's short. I swear it'll start speeding up soon; but for now, you'll have to bear with me. I have such I weird way of writing. For some reason I decided to watch Oculus while I wrote…lol. I was so mad at the end. Like how can you end a movie like that?! Well I'll be updating soon….I think. Umm….Review! Follow! Favorite! Byeeeeeee. **


End file.
